When summer cold
by Aime-Hime
Summary: -¿Karin-chan?- contesto preocupada. – ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Ichi-ni acaba de colapsar en el pasillo! ¡Oto-san no está! ¡Y ni Yuzu ni yo sabemos que hacer!- exclamo la pequeña con cierta angustia en su voz. –Tranquila Karin-chan, llego en cinco minutos- Ya no hay duda, mi corazonada era real / DRABBLE! Enjoy it! :)


**Ola lectores!**

** Hoy tengo sueño xd! Pero escuchaba una cancion y bueno esto se me vino a la mente. Asi que lo escribi rapidito y asi quedo, otro intento de drabble fallido (¿?) espero que les guste.**

**No he subido ningun capitulo nuevo de nada porque por alguna causa -que tal vez sea todo este tiempo que no he escrito- tengo un bloqueo mental, Arghh y me enoja porque ahora que tengo el tiempo para escribir no puedo T_T pero bueno vere que puedo hacer y aver si dentro de esta semana les tengo algo (¿?) Desenme suerte ^^. **

**Los amo, pero eso... ya lo sabian ¿no?**

**N/A: Tite kubo deja de holgazanear y ya sube el nuevo capitulo de bleach T_T ya quiero ver a Grimmi-kun. A si Bleach es de kubo, Esto es MIO! XD**

* * *

-¿Karin-chan?- contesto preocupada.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Ichi-ni acaba de colapsar en el pasillo! ¡Oto-san no está! ¡Y ni Yuzu ni yo sabemos que hacer!- exclamo la pequeña con cierta angustia en su voz. –Tranquila Karin-chan, llego en cinco minutos- «_ya no hay duda, mi corazonada era real_»

**_When summer cold_**

-Me parece increíble que hayas pescado un resfriado en tremendo verano- la ojigris reía divertida al momento en que mojaba una toalla y la exprimía. Se hallaba hincada a un lado de la cama del desafortunado enfermo.

-Ya te dije que tenía calor- recostado sobre la cama se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Si… pero es una exageración que quieras acabar con el calor en un solo día- regaño la ojigris.

-No hice nada arriesgado-

-¿No? Primero comenzaste con tomar agua fría, saliste a buscar un helado y terminaste comiéndote cuatro, llegaste a casa con cinco bolsas de hielo ¡y te comiste una entera! ¡Mientras que te bañabas entre las otras cuatro! ¿Quien se baña en hielo? ¡Pudiste acabar peor!- el ojimarron giro los ojos como niño regañado mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Los jugadores profesionales lo hacen- contesto a su defensa.

-Tú no eres un jugador profesional ¿Sabes?-

-Bueno aun así… Yuzu me dijo que te apresuraste en venir en cuanto te enteraste- comento risueño con una sonrisa de complicidad sobre su rostro mientras observaba el sonrojo de la ojigris quien comenzó a temblar de nervios por el comentario. «_Es realmente linda cuando se pone nerviosa…_»

-¿A-Así? ¿No crees que pudo haberte mentido?- apresuro para cambiar el tema mientras concentraba toda su vista sobre la toalla para no mirar hacia aquellos marrones que la observaban sin parpadear.

-No. Yuzu no suele mentir, Entonces… ¿te preocupe?- cuestiono intuitivo observándola de lado aun recostado sobre la cama con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y el cuerpo un tanto sudoroso, haciéndolo irresistible a unos ojos grises que luchaban por no girarse para mirarlo.

-¡N-No te hagas el i-importante pedazo de Kurosaki!, ¡T-Tienes suerte de que e-estuviera cerca!- (- en realidad se dirigía hacia la casa Kurosaki por un extraño presentimiento) el pelinaranja rio, esa era la primera vez que observaba a Orihime hablándole de esa manera, tal vez sea por el resfriado pero juro sentirse cálido por lo sonrojado. Realmente su pequeño lado rebelde la hacía ver más atrayente hacia sus marrones ojos.

-Hey… ¿Te importo?- los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir como tomaba un mechón de su cabello con su mano extendida hacia ella, acariciándolo. Con asombro lo miro a los ojos, su rostro serio le exigía una respuesta, y ella solo podía sonrojarse más -¿Te importo?- volvió a cuestionar a lo que sonrió al ver el pequeño brinco que dio el cuerpo de la pelinaranja al escuchar esa voz grave y vibrante -Orihime Te imp- la toalla tibia sobre su cara lo callo de golpe, sorprendiéndose al sentir la cálida respiración de la ojigris sobre su cuello.

-Por supuesto que me importas, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando recibí la llamada de Karin-chan- el pelinaranja retiro la toalla y giro su rostro para observar como el carmín de su bella novia se había extendido hasta las orejas. Risueño de felicidad y con el corazón a mil, la atrajo hasta si para recostarla a un lado de él sobre la cama. Abrazándola.

-Pero que linda novia tengo- contento depósito un dulce beso sobre su mejilla -la mejor de todas-

-Calla, tonto- dijo mientras se retorcía al sentir a Ichigo acercarse hacia su oreja.

-La más hermosa, la más inteligente- veneraba mientras le susurraba -la más tierna, dulce y rebelde del mundo, la que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito, la que me cura cuando estoy herido, también la que se niega a usar sus poderes para quitarme esta horrible fiebre- la ojigris rio nerviosa.

-Quería ayudarte de la forma normal- contesto sonrojada al pensar: «_La verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo contigo, si te curaba con mis poderes no había razón para quedarme aquí, tonto. Pero nunca te lo voy a decir, ¡hum!_» Rio.

-¿De que te ríes?- dijo observándola curioso.

-De nada, chismoso-

-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa- comento pícaro haciéndola temblar al momento en que tomaba su cintura -y unas buenas caderas, eres sexy ¿sabías?-

-Oh, ¿Kurosaki-kun cree que soy sexy?- fingió con dulce voz al llamarlo como antes solía hacerlo. Subiendo el nivel del joven Kurosaki.

-Aja, muy sexy- continuo con el juego, acomodándose junto a ella para observarla de frente.

-Entonces eres muy afortunado-

-Endemoniadamente afortunado, soy un chico con suerte ¿no lo crees?- cuestiono al tiempo en que se acercaba a sus tiernos labios.

-Aja- lo abrazo por el cuello para atraerlo más y así juntar esos tentadores labios que clamaban su nombre, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo -Aun tienes fiebre, iré por el medicamento- estaba a punto de levantarse pero los brazos del pelinaranja le impidieron dar un paso, abrazándola más a él -¡Ah!- asfixiándola.

-Mejor quédate- dijo sin más, dándole a entender que de ahí no la soltaría.

-Me pegaras tu resfriado, ¿Que vamos hacer si los dos nos enfermamos?- trato de razonar pero vio que sería inútil pues el ojimarron ya se hallaba negando con la cabeza.

-Ya lo veremos después, además es irresistible una imagen de los dos calientitos y sudorosos, ¿no crees?- dijo malicioso al doble sentido de sus palabras.

-mmm, te estas portando mal, no te daré de comer el pan que te traje Kurosaki- sonrojada hasta la medula, lo regaño con las mejillas infladas mientras veía hacia cualquier parte excepto hacia esos ojos chocolate que le rogaban por quedarse.

-He He, para que comer pan si te puedo comer a tí entera- dijo con sus manos bajando por sus bellas piernas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- con inútiles intentos trataba de alejarlo pero era tarde… muy tarde -¡E-espera I-Ichigo…!- Kurosaki besaba su cuello con deseo, sintiéndose más caliente de lo normal. El pobre hombre estaba ardiendo, y no era el único que se sentía así en esa habitación -¡AH! ¿D-Donde c-crees que e-estas tocando? ¡Ah~~!-

-¡Itadakimasu!- exclamo colocando la sabana sobre ellos para conservar ese extraño calor que los consumía como a llamas flameantes entre la eterna oscuridad.

Una lujuriosa oscuridad que están dispuestos a sobrepasar,_** juntos**_.

* * *

**Pero que buena comida se llevara Ichigo, creo que ahora tengo envidia de Orihime XD!, Bueno espero que les haya gustado si es asi dejenme un REVIEW! **

**Los quiero ire a dormir! **

**Dulces sueños~~ **


End file.
